Rekindled Youth
'''Rekindled Youth '''is the Season 39 premiere of HTF fanon. In this episode, Wrinkles finds a fountain of youth. Roles Starring *Wrinkles Featuring *Lifty & Shifty *Senior *Flash *Cheesy *Sniffles Appearances *Pop *Cub *Lumpy *Giggles *Petunia *Savaughn *Cuddles *Cro-Marmot Plot Wrinkles wakes up and spots Pop playing with Cub on his front yard. Looking at Cub's youth, Wrinkles looks in the mirror and realizes he is old. So he takes a walk through the park to enjoy the rest of his life. He sees something in the bushes and investigates, finding a fountain. Scooping up a handful of fountain water, Wrinkles drinks up. He looks at his reflection to see he has indeed gotten younger. Upon cheering with glee, he runs off. Lifty and Shifty approach the fountain, deciding to use it as another one of their schemes. Soon they set up a booth which attracts a line of paying customers. Flash uses the fountain to repair his broken car, Cheesy to replenish his moldy cheese, and Senior to turn a fossilized dinosaur egg into a pure living one. Meanwhile, the younger Wrinkles goes out riding his motorcycle and flirting with girls like Giggles and Petunia. At a bar, he orders a mug of beer. Lumpy the bartender tells Wrinkles he isn't age appropriate and kicks him out. Wrinkles looks himself in a window to see he has turned into a teenager. He rides off on his motorcycle, but shrinks into a child and is thus unable to control it. The motorcycle crashes into Cuddles and calls the attention of police. Savaughn comes to the scene and prepares to arrest Wrinkles, who has become an infant. In his jail cell, Wrinkles cries until being freed by Sniffles. At home, Sniffles examines Wrinkles and discovers the fountain water, which will make him younger to the point of ceasing to exist. Sniffles builds a machine to make him older again. By the time it is complete, Wrinkles is a fetus. In a hurry, Sniffles gets him into the machine and activates it, restoring him to his normal self. However, he is upset by this and demands a youth machine, so Sniffles gets busy on it. Elsewhere, the youth effect is shown happening to other characters. Flash's vintage race car turns into a bunch of car parts which fall apart in the middle of the road, getting him ran over. Cheesy's cheese turns into milk, making him choke as he has stuffed his mouth. Senior prepares to make an omelette out of his egg, when a dinosaur hatches and bites his head off. The dinosaur then turns back into an egg, which cracks on the frying pan. Pop and Cub wander to the fountain, tired from their day of play. Pop splashes some water on his face to cool off, turning himself to Cub's age. Nearby, Lifty and Shifty count their money but meet an unfrozen Cro-Marmot ready to swing his bat. Deaths #Cuddles is killed in the crash. #Flash is ran over. #Cheesy chokes on milk. #Senior is eaten by a dinosaur. #The dinosaur dies when its egg cracks. #Lifty and Shifty possibly get attacked (debatable). Trivia *Pharaoh Wrappy was originally going to appear. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 39 Episodes